Test Subject loud
by dce1002
Summary: Have you ever heard of mk ultra. It was a mind control project done by the cia.Now it secretly doing research again and the government need people for mind control test. So one night Lincoln loud is kidnap and taken to a government facility. There he fight all day and night from letting anybody steal his mind.He later returns home as a secret government assasin. Which would be a
1. CHAPTER 1: WHITE VAN

It was a regular afternoon at the loud house. Lisa doing another experiment,lana is feeding her animals. Lola is practicing for her next beauty pageant. Lucy reading her spooky poems lynn is outside playing with a soccer ball. Luans in her room coming up with jokes while luna is playing one of her new song she wrote. Leni is upstair trying on a new outfit she got at the mall. And finally lori is talking on the phone with her boyfriend bobby.

Outside lynn worked up a sweat while playing soccer "whoo nothing like 30 minutes of exercise" she shout with enthusiasm. Lynn went inside to kitchen to grab her something drink. She opened up the fridge

And grab a can i rootbeer she noticed lori walking in at the same texting on her phone. "Hey lori you seen lincoln" asked lynn.

Lori seem to be annoyed by the question rolled her eyes and answered with "yeah i think he's at clydes ". At clydes house lincoln and clyde was watching tv in the living room. They were watching their favorite show arrrgh about the dude who goes to abandoned haunted places to catch ghost. Today episode was a interesting from what the two pair heard.The ghost catcher hunter Spector explains to his viewers what he has instore. "Greeting everyone im hunter spector and on this episode i'm going to nevada . Where i'm going to explore an abandoned military hospital Where some say horrible experiments with mind control took places and the military successfully got it right it was called mk ultra". "Oh my gosh that's so cool" said clyde with amazement.He looked over at lincoln to find he wasn't at least impressed. "Hey lincoln why aren't you excited hunter about to explore a place that done mind control". "Clyde wake up and smell the fake story there is no such thing as mind control it's impossible" responded lincoln. Clyde turn his attention back on the show and so did lincoln. It was 8 o'clock and it was a hour past lincoln curfew. "oh god clyde im a hour late i got to go man" said lincoln as he raced to the door. Lincoln's was running down the sidewalk. He look behind him to see a white van. At the sight of this lincoln ran much quicker. The van stop and couple of men dressed in black started to chase lincoln. They tackled him eventually subduing him lincoln tried to yell for help but his screams were muffled by a hand covering his mouth. The men put lincoln in the back of the truck and sped away.


	2. CHAPTER 2: THE TATTOO

Lincoln open his eyes. To his surprise he safe and sound in his bed. "what how i get home last night" asked lincoln. He looked at his clock the time was 11:30 am. Usually around this time everybody's up and about but lincoln didn't hear anything. Where is everybody lincoln thought to himself. He got out his covers to go investigated. Lincoln went to each of his sisters room to find nobody insight. He went downstairs to the kitchen. There he saw a note left on the kitchen table. Lincoln picked it up and read it outloud "dear lincoln every one out of the house today.

Lori went to her new job. Lisa's at a conference lucy luan leni luna lynn are at their clubs. Lana and lola are at the park and lily's at daycare keep the house in one piece love mom". Lincoln crumpled the paper up then throwing it in the trash. He went

back up stairs to use the bathroom. On his way to their he saw the his right sleeve has be pulled up "oh my sleeve is up gotta fix that". Just as lincoln was about fix his wardrobe malfunction paid closer attention to his arm. He saw a large number 11 written in what appears to be with a black marker. "When did i get this" asked a confused lincoln. Then lincoln pulled his sleeve all the way up. What appeared on his arm was something that freaked him to the extreme. Lincoln rushed into the bathroom and turned on the sink. He squirted some soap on his hand and put his arm underneath the running faucet. He began to scrub vigorously but it didn't work.

The messages on lincoln arm

Which read

"11 SUBJECT LOUD". Then lincoln realized this not written with marker but that its a tattoo.


	3. CHAPTER 3:EXPLAINATION

Lincon was in his room curled up in a ball. He trying to figure out what the hell happened to him.

He got on his feet and began pacing back in forth talking to himself. "Okay loud what happen last night not a lot of pre teen wake up in their bed not knowing how he got a tattoo".

Lincoln tried to remember last night. " ok I was at clydes we were watching tv with clyde after that it's just a blank". He then turned on his walkie lincoln turned it on channel four. "clyde come in this is lincoln" "this is clyde whats up buddie" responded clyde on the other end . "clyde what happened last night" asked lincoln . clyde answers with "well last night we were watching tv and it got late and you went home" explained clyde. "thanks buddy bye" lincoln turned off the walkie talking and began to panic. He look back at the tattoo lincoln began to cry.

"I need answers quick". Then he heard the door slam shut . Lincoln jumped in fear "who that" lincoln thought to himself. He went down start to see who came home. Lincoln was at the top of the step to listen. "yes this lynn sr mhhm yep he up stair sleeping". It was his dad talking on the phone. Lincoln continued to eavesdrop. "Yeah we need to start his programing next months".

Lincoln confused by this statement trying to understand what his dad meant by programming

"mmmh when he wakes up i will tell him about the tattato bye". Lynn loud sr hung up the phone and went into the kitchen. Lincoln rushed down stair into the kitchen where him and his father met face to face. "Oh hey lincoln hey i need to tell you something"

" let me guess the freakin 11 subject loud tattooed on my right arm" lincoln shouted. His dad laughed lincoln's face into anger. "im sorry lincoln you must have been scared look the reason you have the tattato is because we sign you up for a study with pre teens". Lincoln angered face slowly turn into a confused expression. "What's the

Study about" asked " its to make you much smarter and stronger son". Lincoln face lit up with excitement but he had one more question."hey dad how did i get home ?". His dad eyes widened "uhh you walked here. When you got to the porch you passed out so i carried you upstairs" "oh" sighed lincoln with relief "Thank for the info dad" "your welcome son". He happily went upstair to his room with a smile.


	4. CHAPTER 4:NIGHTMARE

That afternoon lincoln went over to clydes house. He knocked on the door. One clyde's dads open the door and welcome him in. Back at the loud house lynn loud sr is talking to his wife rita.

Rita: lynn honey did you tell lincoln about his tattoo.

Lynn sr: yes i told lincoln only about the tattoo.

Ritta:did he ask how he got home.

Lynn sr: i told him.the cover story

That he walked home from clyde's. And believes i carried him

To bed. He hasn't got a clue he was picked up by a van last night.

Ritta:good he goes back next month for them to program him.To create multiple personality

Lynn then sighed and looked at his wife.

Lynn sr:I just feel horrible living him in the dark and lying to him.

But it for our freedom and safety.

Ritta: it's just like that movie i watched back in college. The manchurian candidate it's about a .soldier that got brainwash by communist.

Lynn sr: hope lincoln dont hate us for this.

Back at the mcbride residence

Lincoln was with clyde in his room playing video games.

Lincoln: Hey clyde look.

Lincoln pulls his sleeve up to show clyde his tattoo.

Clyde:Oh my god lincoln you got a tattoo what's wrong with you.

Lincoln: relaxe clyde my parents knew about it. They said i been

Selected for a scientific study.

A smile crept across clyde's face.

Clyde: Really what kind of study

Lincoln:well my dad said it is to make me smarter and more stronger.

Clyde jumped up with excitement.

Clyde :that's awesome lincoln you will be just like a supers soldier the cia was trying to make on tv last night.

Lincoln then frozed he began to remember a little bit of last night.

FLASHBACK: lincoln is running home and he see a white van stopping.

END OF FLASHBACK

Lincoln:um clyde.

Clyde turns and looks at lincoln.

Clyde: yeah lincoln.

Lincoln: i think i need to go home and take a nap.

Lincoln got up from the floor and left clydes house.

Lincoln got homes and all his sisters were sitting of the couch.

Lynn jr: where were you bro.

Lincoln:i was at clydes.

Lori took her eyes off her phone for a second and notice lincolns

Tattato.

Lori: What is that on your arm.

Lincoln: oh this it a real tattoo.

His sisters gasps going over to lincoln.

Lori: you literally got a tattoo but how your only 11.

Lincoln smirked and and said.

Lincoln:I got this from a doctor.

Lynn jr: what doctor.

Lincoln:Well mom and dad signed me up to do test in a which scientist are doing research to make me smarter and stronger.

Lori:sounds like something leni needs.

Leni:need what a tattoo.

Lori rolled her eye at leni's answer.

Lincoln:if you guy will excuse me i need to go take a well deserved nap.

Lincoln walked proudly up

The stairs with a smile and went into his room to take a nap.

About 15 minutes later he asleep.

Lincoln was tossing and turning.

He was seeming to have a horrible life.

LINCOLN'S DREAM:

Lincoln is running from the white van. The white van stopped and men in black started to chase lincoln. He tried to outrun them but he was grab by one of the men and throw him in the back of the van and sped away.

Man1:yes sir we got him we are on our way back.

Lincoln: who are you people? Where we going.

Man1:We are going to the royalwood research laboratory.

To get your new id.

Lincoln: My mom and dad will.

Get worried im already late for curfew. Just please let me go.

Man 2: Ha kid your parents know about us they are the ones

Who signed you up

The van arrived at the facility the men wearing black forcibly drag lincoln into the lab .

Lincoln: please please let go home.

Lincoln begged and pleaded.

The men drag lincoln into a room.and strap him to a chair. Lincoln

Began to cry and continued to beg.

Lincoln: PLEASE I WANNA GO HOME

A doctor came in the room with a cart and on the carts were shots,ink,paint,tattoo gun etc. The doctor turn the tattoo gun on. When the gun came into contact with lincoln's skin he cried out in pain.

Lincoln:GOD HELP ME PLEASE

The pain became so intense lincoln passed out.

END OF DREAM*

Lincoln:AHHHHHH.

Lincoln yelled as he woke up.He look to see where he was at. He began to to catch his breath

Lincoln:WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?


	5. CHAPTER 5:FINDING THE TRUTH

The next morning arrived. Lincoln had a ruff night . He couldn't go back to sleep because about the dream but in his case a nightmare. Lincoln got out of bed feeling drowsy like he a hangover. He slowly walked down stairs as he got down to the bottom he heard lori babble on the phone to bobby "hang on bobby boo boo bear" said lori. She turn to look at lincoln. "hey lincoln ronnie anne wanna see your tattoo". Lincoln sighed a pond hearing this "Ok lori" mumbled lincoln , who then turned around going back upstair.

10 minutes later he dressed lincoln still in a non energetic mood,still walking down the stairs like a snail. "mom ,dad im going over to ronnie annes" he shouted. All of his sisters on the couch. Lynn is playing go fish with luan,she throws her cards down and does a victory dance.

she stop in middle of her dance looking at lincoln's depressed tired face. "woah bro you what wrong with your face" lynn asked.

" figure it out use your eyes" lincoln remarked as he slam the door shut. " huh what his problem" asked lynn, "i don't know but he was yelling all night" said luan. " I don't know what it but i'm gonna find out" muttered lynn. Lincoln was walking to ronnie annes house. He was brooding over the dream he had last night. " oh my god i'm starting to think dad is distorting the truth". He stopped dead in his tracks.He realized as he gazed down at his tattoo. "Dad didn't explain when i got the tattato". All of the sudden lincoln began to run in the other direction. "Im a idiot ronnie anne moved" lincoln thought to himself. He quickly dashed to clyde's he next he knocked on the door. Clyde open the door,he welcomed lincoln inside. " clyde i think my parents are lying to me" he told clyde. He was flabbergasted when lincoln told him his problem. Lincoln explained the situation to clyde, he comfort him as he began to sob. " wow lincoln you need to confront your parents about this" remarked clyde. "you think so clyde" he asked, "i'm sure buddie".

Lincoln loud came home with a angered heart. "Mom and dad im home" he announced, "oh hey son how was your day" lynn sr asked. Lincoln went marched into the kitchen. "my day was was good but i got a riddle for you" he told his dad ,lynn face lit up with excitement because he loves riddles. "Here's the riddle i was at clyde the other night. You said i walked home right" "yes you did lincoln like i told you,you past out on the porch" he told lincoln. " well dad here where the riddle comes in to play. When i left clydes house i didn't have a tattoo but when morning came i have a tattoo on my right arm".

Lynn seniors heart dropped the color drain from his face. " Well jezz son that is a riddle" He open up a draw inside was a vaccine which put in his pocket. Lincoln sat down at the kitchen table. Lynn went over to the fridge he opened to door without getting anything out. Lynn silently and slowing walked behind lincoln. He took the needle out and suddenly jab the needle in lincoln's arm. Lincoln froze and then passed out falling out of the

Chair unto the floor. Lynn went into the other room he dialed a number on the phone and began to speak. "yes its me lynn loud i think he's starting to remember and beginning to doubt the study story. We need to start his programming tomorrow". Lynn walked back into the kitchen he stood over a comatose body then said " sorry son but this is for your own good".


	6. CHAPTER 6:DR MARTIN

Lincoln woke up from his slumber to find himself in what seem to be a 12 by 12 room wearing a hospital gown. The walls were white. The floors had white tiles,there was a bed on the other side of the room the blanket was mucus green.

" oh my god where am i" lincoln felt at a all time low he proceed to sit on the cold hard floor and rock himself back and forth.

A voice came over a intercom

"hello lincoln loud your awake a doctor will be in with you in just a few minute hold tight". Lincoln anxiety went through the roof. The door open lincoln backed into the corner trembling in fear.

The doctor was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes he appeared to be in his early 20s

" hello lincoln loud im doctor martin i will be your doctor and guardian for the time being ok follow me" he asked.Lincoln started to follow the man in a lab coat down a long hallway. "So mom and dad was telling the truth about me being in a experiment to make me smarter and stronger" He thought to himself. They arrive at a room,the look of the room reminded lincoln of a psychiatrist or a therapist office. Doctor martin

Sat down at his desk. "have a seat lincoln". Lincoln pull up the chair and took a seat, "so lincoln loud how are feeling today" lincoln eyes widen he clenched his fist " how i'm feeling huh,YOU WANNA KNOW HOW IM FEELING" shouted lincoln. Dr martin snickers, lincoln face immediately turn blood red. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY I BEEN KIDNAPPED IM BEING HELD AGAINST MY WILL".

Dr martin opened up a folder title subject 11 "according to your file your 11 years old, you have 10 sisters, you attend royal wood elementary school. You have two best friends clyde mcbride and ronnie anne santiago, your parent had sign you up for this experimental study of the mind and body, you gave them verbal consent, Do i need to go on." Lincoln's mouth drop wide open he didn't remember his parents consent but he must have if his parent knew and signed me up. "Now lincoln we did a examination on you a couple months ago at the doctors offices, and declared you have a strong brain". He was put off guard by this statement "what do you mean my brains to strong" asked lincoln.Dr martin began to explain the problem to lincoln " lincoln your brain has a defense mechanism that created ability to make you smarter and stronger, if we can do activate that ability we can make you a new person". He slightly raised his eyebrow,shaking his head in agreement. "Ok doctor martin im in let gets started" said lincoln in a cherry voice. Doctor martin a smile next he asked him a question "hey lincoln would you like something to drink". "yes i would like something to drink please" he said. Dr martin went over to the counter and grab a bottle of mountain dew than gave it to white haired boy. He open up the bottle beginning to drink the green soda. All of the sudden lincoln became drowsy,his eyes felt heavy and then everything went black.


	7. CHAPTER 7:HOUSE OF PAIN

WEEK 1 Day 1:Lincoln wake up back in his the cold hospital like room. He stood up and said to himself "im getting sick of getting knocked out". Lincoln observed the floor to find a piece on paper.

He bent over to pick it up. The paper read. "Greeting lincoln this is from doctor martin just to give you a heads up. Here what your doing for this week you be doing something call Red terror. Good luck". Lincoln studied the paper

Trying to figure out what he meant. A hour went by lincoln was in the bed sleeping when all of sudden the door burst open. Lincoln immediately woke up.Me dressed in black pants and shirts wear black ski mask armed with assault rifles came rushing in. Lincoln jumped out of bed in fear. Two men ran over to lincoln they each took him by the arm and drag him out the door. He began to kick and yell as the unknown individuals dragged him down the hall. The took him to a room with a dimly lit light. He noticed a video camera pointed directly at him. At this point lincoln began to sob uncontrollably next he turn around to view a flag which he recognized. "OH MY GOD ITs the ISIS FLAG" lincoln said with a trembling voice. One of the men began to speak in a middle eastern accent. "America and the loud family you have failed to give us our ransom". Lincoln's heart dropped his face turned white like a ghost. "what does he mean by ransom" he said to himself, the man pulled out a large hunting knife and continued on with his statement. " Because you have failed to meet our demands this boys blood will be spilled". The masked individual went over to him grabbed him by the hair The men began to shout "allahu akbar ,allahu akbar". The knife was brought up to the boys neck. Lincoln closed his eyes tight began saying prayers waiting for the blade to cut his neck. But nothing happen he slowly opened his eyes to see the individual puting survival knife back. Lincoln sighed with relief,but of no where he is kicked in the head being put unconscious ,The man the remarked with "Stupid american child". The men drag lincoln's sleeping bodie back to his room.

WEEK 1 Day 2: lincoln was still asleep because of that kick to the head. He was restrained to a wheelchair. Lincoln was being pushed by a nurse into what seem to be a small theater room.

It had asile of rows including a huge screen. The nurse wheeled lincoln in front of the screen then left the room. He began to wake up,he began to open his eyes in slurred voice asked "where am i".

A projector turned on it a video that was being projected "oh it's just a normal video" voiced lincoln giving a nervous smile. The title of the video popped up its was title EVERYONE IN THE FAMILY HATES YOU LINCOLN.

Video transcript:

Interviewer: What do you like about your brother.

Lori: nothing he so annoy always asking me stupid questions but i need a break from him.

Lincoln face showed no emotion

He next said "i knew lori never liked me".

Interviewer: luan what can you tell about lincoln

Luan: (scoffs) i hate his freakin guts he never takes a joke just the sight of him makes me wanna vomit

Lincoln mouth dropped wide open

This shocked him to his core

" luan never like me or loved me".

The video went on it was all about his sister talking bad about him saying they hate him. The film ended 14 minutes later when the projector was turned off. His eyes flooded with tears after his family saw him as worthless. Lincoln was wheeled back to his room the restraint were taken off.

He walk in the room the door closed behind him. A depressed lincoln fell onto his bed,then began to softly cry.

WEEK 1 Day 3:

Lincoln is in dr martin's office with a depressed look on his face.

Dr martin: so lincoln what seems to be the problem.

Lincoln: well doctor turns out my family dont love me at all

(Doctor martin gasps)

Dr martin:well lincoln you know what i do. I take LSD.

Lincoln:what is lsd.

Doctor martin got up went over to the counter and grab a glass of water sitting there and then gave it to lincoln.

Doctor martin:LSD is a laughing service drink.

Lincoln then give doc martin a smile and proceed to drink it.

Lincoln:thank you doctor

A nurse escorted Lincoln back to his room he laid on the bed and smiled ear to ear.

Lincoln: you know i think its working

Three hours went by and lincoln begins to feel the drug kick in.

Lincoln: What the heck is crawling all over me.

Lincoln looks and see nothing on him. About 13 minutes later he began to hallucinate.

Lincoln: WHAT THE WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN THIS STUPID WALL.

5 minute later lincoln starts to hear voices.

Out of body voice:what a loser

Lincoln:im not

Out of body voice:yes you are your parents hate you,your sisters hate you

Lincoln:SHUT UP.

Multiple voices started speaking at once.

Lincoln :shut up,shut up,shut up,SHUT UP.

Lincoln dropped to his knees covering his ear trying not to hear the voices but it was impossible.

Week 1 day 4:

It was the next morning lincoln was laying on the floor next to a pile of hair. He been pulling his hair out through the night,the door open two doctor came in picking lincoln off the floor and on to a gurney. The doctor restrained him on to the gurney and took him to a room.

"where are you taking me i dont wanna become stronger and smarter anymore" lincoln moaned. They arrived at the room where doctor martin was waiting next to a electroconvulsive therapy machine.

Dr martin:you're almost done with the experiment all need to do is break that one layer of protection.

Lincoln began to sob because these last test have been nothing but sure pain. The doctor applied some conductive gel on to his temples . "please don't do this" begged lincoln. Doctor martin turn on the machine,electrodes were put at lincoln temples.

A nurse put a brown mouth guard in his mouth. A tear ran down lincoln's face, martin gave a sadistic looking smile and flip the switch. Lincoln's eyes widened the electricity ran down from his brain to his feet. Doctor martin flipped the switch off. Lincoln continue to seize for four minutes before it finally stopped. A delirious lincoln was carried back to his room thrown on the bed.

Week 1 Day 6: lincoln was in his room shouting and talking to himself.

Lincoln:No im lincoln loud,no im lincoln loud.

Dr martin is looking through a little window in door observing lincoln. He turn to another doctor and said " we finally got subject 11 to split the mind aka we created a split personality, now all we need to do is to control the alter ego" said doctor martin he then gave evil like chuckle.


	8. CHAPTER 8: HYPNOTIZED

After a Month of studying the brain damaged lincoln loud. Dr martin concluded that he was ready to control lincoln alter ego.

The next day doctor martin called lincoln in his offices.

Dr martin:good day lincoln how you been.

Lincoln gave him a death stare and responded with.

Lincoln: how i been where do i start. You kidnap me, you made me think i was captured by terrorist. You rubbed in my face that my family hates me. You then drugged my drink with a torture drug. AND YOU FINALLY TORTURED ME WITH ELECTRIC SHOCK THAT HOW I'M DOING.

Dr martin frowned when he heard lincoln protest.

Dr martin: um you remember a whole a lot but we needed to that to make you smarter and stronger.

Lincoln:OK STOP WITH THE EXCUSE OF MAKING ME SMARTER AND STRONGER BECAUSE YOU FAIL TO SHOW ME HOW TORTURE CAN MAKE ME STRONG AND SMART.

lincoln shouted

The phone rang,dr martin answered it

Dr martin: Hello this doctor martin,mmmmh, he's here send him in.

He then hung up the phone he gave a smile at the confused preteen.

Lincoln:Who heres

Dr martin: a therapist to talk to you about your problems boy.

A someone knocked on the door, dr martin got up and open the door. It was a women with brown hair she seem to be in her early 20s

Dr martin: aww doctor harris nice to see you.

Dr harris:nice to see you too.

Dr martin leaves the room,Dr harris go over to the desk and takes a seat.

Doctor harris:hello lincoln im doctor harris nice to meet you.

Lincoln:nice to me you too.

Doctor harris:i wanna to try a exercise with you is that's ok.

Lincoln: sure

Doctor harris: im gonna need you to listen to my voice ok.

Lincoln:i got it

Doctor harris:you left handed or right handed mr loud.

Lincoln: right.

Doctor harris:may i see your right hand.

Lincoln gave doctor harris his hand.

Doctor harris: ok lincoln i want you to look at the lines in your hands and to focus on one spot as you look at that spot your hand will start to drift toward you.

Lincoln began to notice his hand moving towards his face.

Doctor harris: as your hand get closer to your face i want you to go to sleep.

Lincoln bowed his head his body went limp,he was in a hypnotic trance. Dr harris continued on with her instructions.

Doctor harris: lincoln when i snapped my figure you alter ego will come out and reveal itself to me.

Doctor harris snapped her fingers. Lincoln slowly raised his head

Doctor harris: What is your name.

Lincoln: my name is luke loud.

Doctor harris gave a satisfied smile.

Doctor harris:Luke im Dr harris

Im one of your guardians and later this year we will talk again.

Doctor harris put lincoln back in a hypnotic trance.

Doctor Harris:when you wake up you will go back to your original self and when you back to the original personality lincoln loud you will forget all the test done with you last week.

She snapped her fingers causing lincoln to come out of his trance.

Lincoln:What happen where am i

Doctor harris: oh hello hun your at the hospital you went been in a comma all week.

Lincoln:Time sure goes fast

Doctor harris: yes it does lincoln loud,yes it does.


	9. CHAPTER 9:ALTER EGO

Lincoln was picked up from the research lab And taken home by his parents. He look out the window watching the buildings pass by. When van was parked in the driveway. Lincoln got out of the van he was then rushed by his ten sister.

All of his sisters:Lincoln.

All his sisters gave a big group up hug around lincoln. They were excited to see their only good and well.

Lincoln: hey guys how you guy been

said lincoln.

Lori: were literally worried about you.

Lincoln:You have?

Lynn jr:well yeah you been in a coma for like a month,which is strange.

Loud family went inside but lynn the whole thing seemed to bother her. She quickly went up stair to her room and slammed the door. She paced around the room trying to figure out what's wrong with this whole thing.

Lynn:ok lincoln suddenly gets a tattoo out of nowhere and says it from the doctor, last a fews month ago he yelled in his sleep. Now He went into a coma for a month. Something's fishy.

The next day lincoln was driven back to the lab.

Lincoln: where we going.

Ritta:back to the doctors they called and said they wanted to run some more test.

Lincoln: ok

They arrived at the laboratory. The three entered the front door into the lobby. In the lobby was dr harris.

Doctor harris:Hello lincoln ready for our test today.

Lincoln: i guess so.

Rita and lynn left the lab. Dr harris directed lincoln to a room with only one chair.The room had a joyless feeling to it walls were a dark grey.

Dr harris: have a seat lincoln.

Lincoln went over to the chair and took a seat.Dr harris in a soft tone voice began count backwards from twenty.

Dr harris: 20,19,18,17,16.

Lincoln eye began to feel again heavy then closed his eyes and his body went limp. Dr harris put him back in a hypnotic trance.

Dr harris:lincoln loud can you hear me.

Lincoln nodded his head in agreement.

Dr harris: good when ever you are playing cards or looking at them for some reason you will notice on card. And that card will be the joker card,when you see this card you will go comfortably and quickly into your alter ego luke loud and when you see a card of heart you will go out of this alter ego and back to lincoln loud.

Dr harris snapped her fingers. Lincoln immediately came out of his trance.

Dr harris:how you feeling lincoln.

Lincoln gave a smile at doctor harris ,next said

Lincoln: i feel great.

Dr harris: You wanna see a card

Lincoln:sure.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a joker card and showed to him. His smile quickly ran away from his face. Lincoln's eyes were glued to card.

Dr harris: What's your name.

Lincoln looked at her then said

Lincoln: my name is luke loud.

Dr harris smiled from ear to ear. Then she gave the boy alter ego a command.

Dr harris: luke for now on you will be told what to do. Until we say your task is over. Tomorrow you will be doing weapon testing understand.

The white haired boy nodded his head. She then pull out a card of heart showing it to lincoln.

Dr harris: ok lincoln we are done with the test you will have to come back tomorrow. Don't worry you be stronger and smarter in no time.

Back at the louds residence lynn started to investigated the situation with her brother. Everyone was out so it gave her the perfect opportunity to snoop around. She crept down the stairs after doing so made a mad dash to her parents room.

Lynn:mom and dad are covering up something with lincoln. They put him in a research study but what kind of studied.

Lynn said to herself, she began looking under the bed. Through her parents drawers. The last thing see checked was her parents book self. She look up to see a book wasn't properly put back into place. Lynn jumped up grabbing the book,she gazed at the book cover she than read it out loud.

Lynn:The manchurian candidate. What interesting title time to do some research.


	10. CHAPTER 10: TEENAGE ASSASSIN

It's been 4 years since this all started.To his family everything started.To the rest of the loud family everything seemed normal, lori and leni was off to collage. Luan and luna graduated high school and lincoln is currently attending royal woods high school. Lincoln and clyde got even closer going into high school. Everything seem to went back to normal except every saturday and sunday lincoln went to his doctors. Apparently he still in the science study to make him more smart and stronger. It was a saturday lynn was up stairs in her room. She was bouncing the ball on that wall and catching it.

Lynn:You know i wonder what when lincoln going to be done with this stupid science study.

Lynn said to herself

Lynn: in fact what are they doing to make him smarter and stronger.

At the laboratory facility. Lincoln is sitting on a stage in a autorum sitting with other kids. In the crowd are people in military uniform, other in white lab coats.

Dr martin and dr harris both came on the stage. Dr martin began to speak.

Dr martin: ladies and gentlemen

Have you heard of the manchurian candidate. Well the difference is that it's fake and this is real.

Dr martin gave a chuckle.

Dr martin:those who have seen it did you see the parts where they were the subjects ability was being shown off. Well we will be doing that dr harris will explain the results.

Dr harris: about 60 years ago the cia started mk-ultra. Test after test the Cia failed. But now after 40 years after the project was exposed. We done the underground project titled MK-reality.We finally had a breakthrough.

The audience give her appulleds

And she continued on explaining.

Dr harris:just like in the 1962 movie manchurian candidate

Our subject believe they are somewhere more ordinary instead of being at hotel they believe they are at school. May present lincoln loud.

Dr harris point at lincolns

Dr harris:lincoln loud has been a interesting subject to work with we trained him to be intelligent as einstein, ted Kaczynski, steven hawkings. We gave him the strength of arnold Schwarzenegger. He will have the fighting ability of bruce lee.

Like in the movie it say that a person under hypnosis wont do something the usually wouldn't do. But we proven that its incorrect

A man in a lab coat raised his hand.

Dr harris:Yes sir.

Man: ok if you say what you say is true then give us the same demonstration in the manchurian candidate.

Dr harris smile became absent

Then she voiced her opinion.

Dr harris:Ok let do a test run

Luke (lincoln)have you killed a person or have you killed animals

Lincoln:No.

Dr harris turns back to that audience as she takes out a

Scarf from her pocket

Dr harris: luke(lincoln) i want you to strangle the boy at the right end to death.

Lincoln: yes doctor.

Lincoln went over to the kid at the end. He proceed to wrap the scarf around the boy neck and starts To strangle him. As lincoln did the teenage boy started gasping for air. A few moments later the boy fell out of the chair onto the floor dead.

Dr harris: you see mr loud has been striped of all humanity when he's in this state

A man in the crowd in a army uniform began to speak

Soldier:For all we know this could be stage. Have him use a real weapon.

Dr harris a creepy demented smile. The said.

Dr harris: ok soldier may i borrow your gun.

The soldier got up from his seat,he made his way down to the stage and gave her his semi automatic pistol.

Dr harris: now luke(lincoln) see that girl in the middle.

Lincoln:yes.

Dr harris give him the gun,he takes the gun

Dr harris:i want you to shoot her through the head.

Lincoln aimed the pistol at the girls head and pulled the trigger.

She fell back in her chair, a pool of blood was started to form under her head. The audience was in shock they next began to appullede.

Dr harris:you see this boy is the future of this nation safety.

Lincoln sat back down began to twiddle his thumb

Dr harris:LINCOLN LOUD IS THE WORLD FIRST MANCHURIAN CANDIDATE.

Back at the loud house lynn is cleaning her room.

Lynn: i hate this.

Lynn bent down and started cleaning under her bed the suddenly she felt something.

Lynn: what this.

She pulled the item out to reveal a book. It was the manchurian candidate.

Lynn: oh yeah i need to read this i had this for three years.

She looked at the clock and smirked.

Lynn:i got time.

She jump on her bed and began to read the book.


End file.
